1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical methods and devices therefor, including surgical access devices. Particularly, the present invention is directed to surgical access ports for use in endoluminal or transluminal procedures, such as through the human esophagus or lower gastrointestinal tract, and related methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are known in the art for assisting surgical procedures—including cannulas for accessing internal cavities of a patient, and other devices, such as endoscopes.
Endoscopy is a term for a range of medical procedures that allow a doctor to observe the inside of the body without performing major surgery. An endoscope (e.g., a fibrescope) is a long tube with a lens at the distal end and an eyepiece and/or camera at the proximal end. The end with the lens is inserted into a patient. Light is transmitted through the tube (via bundles of optical fibres) to illuminate the surgical site, and the eyepiece magnifies the area so the doctor can visualize the surgical site. Usually, an endoscope is inserted through one of the body's natural openings, such as the mouth, urethra or anus, but depending on the particular procedure, may require a small incision through the skin. Such procedures are often performed under general or local anesthetic. Specially designed endoscopes are used to perform simple surgical procedures, such as tubal ligation (“tying” of the female fallopian tubes); locating, sampling or removing foreign objects or tumors from the lungs or digestive tract; removal of the gallbladder; taking small samples of tissue for diagnostic purposes (biopsy).
A range of endoscopes have been developed for many parts of the body. Each has its own name, depending on the part of the body it is intended to investigate. For example, an arthroscope is inserted through a small incision to examine a skeletal joint. A bronchoscope is inserted down the trachea (windpipe) to examine the lungs. A colonoscope is inserted through the anus to examine the colon. A gastroscope is inserted down the esophagus to examine the stomach. A hysteroscope is inserted through the cervix to examine the uterus. A laparoscope is inserted through a small incision to examine the abdominal organs. A cystoscope is inserted via the urethra to examine the urethra and urinary bladder. Many of the foregoing procedures can be carried out with one or more instruments used in conjunction with an endoscope. Such procedures often also require an opening through which the endoscope and/or instruments can pass. Such working channels can be natural openings—e.g. the mouth and esophagus, or artificial openings such as an incision made in the abdomen of a patient.
Applicants recognize that current endoscopic systems suffer from various limitations, particularly when used in conjunction with certain medical procedures. Some endoscopes may be configured with an integral working channel. Such working channels are often small, and may or may not be suitable for a particular instrument to be inserted therethrough. Moreover, it can prove difficult to obtain good working instruments in very small sizes. Further, imaging through fibers can be limiting—often due to low resolution images. If an endoscope is provided with an imaging chip on a scope having a circular cross-section, this can restrict the size and quality of images obtained therefrom. Moreover, if insufflation is required for a particular procedure, insufflation through an endoscope is typically maintained with mechanical seals. Even state-of-the-art mechanical seals typically present difficulty for a surgeon due to substantial friction, which results in difficult manipulation and restricted instrument access.
Applicants recognize that with the foregoing problems in the art, there remains a need for improved visualization and access devices that allow for easier access and movement and better quality imaging. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.